yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgment/Read : Chapter 12
'- At Binah's Room -' The scenery change to somehow same to Gevurah's room. Jellal and the group are on a Japanese School's room. Sorano : What is...? Meredy : This place? Eric : Someone is coming. Jellal : !!! Show yourself! " Fufum! Fuhum! Ara, Ara. Well, if isn't the Independence Guild Sorcière. " A shadow came out from the the shadow portal opened in front of them just now. It was a person, a girl who had black haired and styled it in a uneven twin tails. She has a red eye and another one is a golden eye with a clock design. Her overall appearance is an elegant Gothic Lotita, having a orange-red dress with black frills and trims, black arm bracers, choker, crimson laced black netbow, a pair of pantyhose and boots. The girl came out and gives a smile, later gives a bow before she speaks. ' "Well hello there. I'm Tokisaki Kurumi. But they called my given codename too."' Macbeth : ... Eric : What with this chick? Meredy : Huh? *realized* What with your...eye?! Jellal : A Clock that still functioning? Kurumi : Ara? So you realized it. This is my Angel, "The Emperor of Time" . Sawyer : Emperor of time? Kurumi : Fuhum! Yes. From now on, I will be everyone's opponent, I was appointed by Percher-san. I won't let you all get pass me. Eric : Really!? *charge in* Kurumi : Ara? Eric : We will tear your body apart even before you could make a move! "Poison Dragon's Twin Fang!!" Eric cut Kurumi's right hand off which caused it to fell onto the ground. Meredy : What are you!? Sawyer : Eric! Eric : Huh? Sawyer : ...Well done. Meredy : You mean that?! Kurumi : Kihi! Kihi! Kihi! Well, well. If isn't its a warm greeting. However~ " If you think you can easily beat me? Come to me, !!!!! " A huge clock appears behind her in a second as she just called it. Then she holds a pistol on her other hand and moves her lip as she is going to say its name. "(Fourth Bullet)" The clock in Kurumi eye, its hour hand pointed at 4 and produced a shadow from the huge clock behind her and it is flowing into the pistol. Then Kurumi, holds it towards herself and pull the trigger. It make a sound that shoot herself with her own pistol which astonished everyone as they saw the Kurumi's cut hand and flew back to her right hand, back to normal. All : !!! *astonished* Eric : Nah?! Sorano : Her hand is?! Sawyer : Back to normal?! Macbeth : An impressive regeneration ability. "Kihi! Kihi! No. I just simply turned back time! Now~ Now! Let's us start!" She later equipped with another musket on her right hand with the group in battle positions. '- At Crosus's palace -' Hisui : Father... Arcadios : This is some broadcast from the Demon Lord. Toma : But we all can do is to believe in them. Arcadios : But, their opponents are... Hisui : Spirits, how simply strong are they? '- At the Throne Room '- " Spirits... You think I don't have any helpers in my sleeves? Then you're wrong. I'm gonna test if you all worthy to battle me at the last. Now then, let the war we both desired begin! " '- At the Malkuth's Room -' Natsu : Gwah!!! Tohka : *blocked* Ah!!! *generated few energy balls toward Natsu * Natsu : Gah!!!! Happy : Natsu!! Gray : This chick is very strong! Erza : I know. Wendy : Sky Dragon's Roarrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lucy : Open thee! of The Lion, Loke!! " Hi there! Lucy, I'm here to help you." Tohka : There's another one had appeared. Loke : Well, well. If isn't a cute girl we have here. Lucy : Loke, if we can't take that girl down, we can't go any where closer to the Demon Lord. Loke : I understand, but ... Tohka : Um?! Loke immediately went to Tohka's side and holds her left shoulder with his hand likely he is trying to flirt her. Loke : Can we all settle this in a peaceful way?~ Tohka : ...Mu? Lucy : Hey!! Loke : Tohka-chan is it? Wonder if you have time during this night wi- Tohka : !!! *Swung her sword* Tohka sent Loke flying towards and crash into the wall through hundred meters from her. Much to anyone's surprise. Lucy : Loke! Erza : What power... Natsu : That damn girl... she is not going away from here! Carla : Hey, is not she's the one going to stay here, we're are. She obviously the one stopping us. Happy : Natsu, you got it opposite. Natsu : Aw~!!!!!!!!!! I'm all fired up!!!! *fire from his mouth* Carla / Happy : *sigh* He's not listening. '- At Chesed's Room -' Meanwhile, Team Lamia Scale are having a rough time dealing with the girl, known as Yoshino, and her puppet friend, Yoshinon. Who are actually running away and dodging their attacks. Lyon : Wait! Ice-make dragonfly! Toby : Take this serious ok!!!? Luka : Don't get mad okay? However none of their attacks able to touch the girl nor puppet a bit. Lyon : Why are you running away?! Ice-Make Ape X10! Go chase her! Yoshinon : Hew~ Looks like we have company, Yoshino. Yoshino : Ah... ah... Please don't... chase me. Yoshinon, later produced a destructive beam form its mouth and destroyed the apes along with it. Lyon : Tch! She is able to take them all down in one blow? Jura : Hmm... This is very strange for us who are doing all offense attacks but that girl only do it defense even though she had great offense ability. Sherria : Yeah. Thank to Lyon's predictions on our opponent earlier, we sure have a rough time dealing with. " So you mean is my fault!?" " Obviously!!!" " Stop it you two." Category:Chapter Readings Category:Fairy Tail Series Category:Fairy Tail Chapters